Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 16 (Inventions)
Inventions is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *TIM builds a musical dog house for his dog, Jock. *CHARLI invents a new dance for Jock. *NATHAN invents a mood-o-meter, so he'll be able to know how he feels. *CHARLI adds a goofy face for Nathan's mood-o-meter. *KELLIE invents a musical map with pictures on that play a tune. *CHARLI dances like a cloud. *KATHLEEN makes a clock that tells her which activity she has to do. *CHARLI hangs the clothes up to the tick tock beat. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who invents a robot (Tim) that tidies up her bedroom when her father (Nathan) asks for it, then her mother (Kellie) washes the car and Kathleen makes the robot do it. Gallery Tim S4 E16.png Charli S4 E16 1.png Nathan S4 E16.png Charli S4 E16 2.png Kellie S4 E16.png Charli S4 E16 3.png Kathleen S4 E16.png Charli S4 E16 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E16.png Trivia *During third Charli's segment, she wore the same tutu from Robot Number 1. Songlets ;Making music I have just invented my best invention yet, it's a music making kennel for my dog And I know Jock will like it 'cause he's just like me He's a licking wagging music making dog, you see And what a great idea, it's a music making kennel for my dog. I have just invented my best invention yet, it's a music making kennel for my dog And I know Jock will like it 'cause he's just like me He's a licking wagging music making dog, you see And what a great idea, it's a music making kennel for my dog. ;Body move #01 Doggy dance, get down and do it, young or old, there's nothing to it Dig, dig, dig, dig for a bone, ... Wag your tail, beg for a treat, scratch your ear and take a sit Plenty of dogs who wanna do it, groovy doggy dance with you. Doggy dance, get down and do it, young or old, there's nothing to it Dig, dig, dig, dig for a bone, ... Wag your tail, beg for a treat, scratch your ear and take a sit Plenty of dogs who wanna do it, groovy doggy dance with you Plenty of dogs who wanna do it, groovy doggy dance with you. ;Shapes in space Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm going to let my feelings... Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm going to let my feelings show. Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm going to let my feelings show. ;Body move #02 Goofy gaga, goofy gaga, goofy baloofy, it's a kind of mood I've made Goofy gaga, goofy gaga, goofy baloofy, this funny kind of silly kind of goofy mood I'm in. Goofy gaga, goofy gaga, goofy baloofy, it's a kind of mood I've made Goofy gaga, goofy gaga, goofy baloofy, this funny kind of silly kind of goofy mood I'm in. ;Word play There's a new dance called jazz paussase, jazz paussase, jazz paussase Do some snazzy jazzing moves, jazz paussase, jazz paussase Jazz it up, dance it down, dancing jazzy all around The jazz paussase, the jazz paussase. There's a new dance called the jiggling jig, jiggling jig Do some bouncing moves and jump up big, jump up big Jump it up, jiggle it down, jump and bounce it all around Jiggling jig, the jiggling jig. There's a new dance called the floating cloud, floating cloud Do some gliding moves and stetch and glide, stretch and glide Float it up, float it down, float and glide it all around Floating cloud, the floating cloud. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns I've got a clock, it goes tick tock Shows me what I've got to do Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock Tick tock goes the hands of my clock. ;Body move #04 I've got a clock, it goes tick tock I'll ... in time, just watch me go Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock Tick tock goes the hands on the clock. I've got a clock, it goes tick tock I'll ... in time, just watch me go Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock Tick tock goes the hands on the clock. ;Sharing stories All I have to do is turn him on, my robot's new and extra strong It's time to test this ... machine, he'll be the greatest thing you've ever seen. All I have to do is turn him on, he'll put things back where they came from My robot's ready to zoom, zoom, zoom, in no time at all he'll clean this room. All I have to do is turn him on, he'll suck up the dirt till it is gone My robot's ready to zoom, zoom, zoom, in no time at all he'll clean this room. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about kennels Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about jazz music Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about hanging Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about vacuum cleaners Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about cars